Lazos
by snk-sunshine
Summary: Levi nunca pensó que lo volvería a ver. Eren nunca creyó que el reencuentro que tanto esperaba pudiera doler tanto. ¿Podrán superar las barreras que el miedo y el rencor han levantado entre ellos? Ereri. Mpreg. Fluff. Drama.
1. Capítulo I: Amor

**_Diasclaimer_**: Shingeki no kyojin no me pertenece! (Eso me deprime). Si fuera mio, Eren y Levi estarían juntos y casados, el escuadrón de Heichou no hubiera muerto y ninguno de los titan-shifter sería malo. Ah! Y Marco estaría vivito y coleando! :D

**_Resumen:_** Levi nunca pensó que lo volvería a ver. Eren nunca creyó que el reencuentro que tanto esperaba pudiera doler tanto. ¿Podrán superar las barreras que el miedo y el rencor han levantado entre ellos?

**_Aclaraciones_**: Bueno! Se que es algo muy utilizado ultimamente, pero no me pude resistir. ¡¿Se imaginan a un heichou con pancita?! Kawaiii! La idea de los doctores fue en parte por ver Grey's Anatomy, pero a parte de éso la inspiración es mía :D

De veras espero que les guste!

**Lazos **

Eran pasadas las doce. La noche de invierno era fría y nevada, obligando a los habitantes de Shingashina a quedarse resguardados en el calor de sus casas. Todo estaba desolado, y no se escuchaba ni un solo auto en las calles. La mayoría de los pobladores de la ciudad se encontraban durmiendo, descansando antes de comenzar un nuevo día de trabajo. Otras personas, en cambio, encontraban formas alternas para mantener el calor.

-¡Mngh! ¡Eren! N-no pued-¡Agh! - gemía un hombre moreno, de estatura menor a la del promedio, mientras era embestido de forma salvaje contra el colchón. - Mahs ¡ahhh!...rápido..¡ugh! - su rostro usualmente serio se hallaba contraído por el placer. Sus ojos grises intentaban hacer el esfuerzo sobrehumano de mantenerse abiertos.

- Levi... - gruñó su acompañante con el rostro hundido en su cuello. Era joven. Bastante más joven que el otro hombre, y tenía una mirada salvaje en sus ojos verdes. Sus manos estaban firmemente agarradas a la cadera del mayor, manteniéndolo quieto mientras entraba y salía de su cuerpo. - ¡Agh! - gimió con ésa voz grave que volvía loco al moreno. Bajó una de sus grandes manos al miembro del otro hombre, y comenzó a masajearlo lentamente, ganándose más jadeos por parte de su compañero.

- ¡Eren! ¡N-no...juegues c-conmigo!..¡Ahh!.. - gimió lastimeramente el mayor. Quería acabar. Quería liberar toda esa tensión acumulada dentro de él. El más joven le sonrió ladinamente. Lo tomó de la cintura y posicionó sus caderas en un ángulo distinto, para luego embestir con toda su fuerza dentro del cuerpo del moreno al tiempo que mordía su pecho y dejaba su marca. - ¡Argh! E-eren... - jadeó. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. El impacto había tocado el punto más profundo dentro de él, donde guardaba ese montón de nervios que le hacían ver estrellas. - J-justo ahí... T-tan grande ¡Agh! - Las embestidas continuaron, cada vez más fuertes y certeras. Cada vez más rápidas...

...Pero Eren necesitaba más. Necesitaba saberse el completo dueño de Rivaille. Necesitaba ser el único capaz de hacerle gritar de placer.

Se detuvo en plena embestida. Levantó la pierna de Levi en un movimiento fluido, y la colocó por sobre su hombro, aún instalado dentro de él. El mayor lo miró, entre enojado y excitado por la falta de fricción. Su expresión cambió a una de completo placer cuando el miembro del menor retomó su movimiento, a un ritmo imposiblemente rápido y profundo.

-Levi... Levi... - jadeaba el castaño, sus ojos fijos en los grises de su amante. El familiar calor en sus entrañas empezó a poseerlo, impulsándolo a embestir cada vez con más fuerza. - Casi... Ya casi... - gruñó guturalmente sin apartar su mirada del mayor. Rivaille se retorcía frente a él, con los ojos nublados y pequeñas lágrimas de placer. Las marcas rojas en su pálida piel le daban un sentimiento de satisfacción, de posesión sobre el moreno.

- ¡Mngh! ¡Anghaahh! ¡Erennn! - la respiración del mayor era cada vez más acelerada. Sentía que el miembro de Eren estaba cada vez más adentro. Gimió cada vez más alto. En algún punto, la mano del mayor había suplantado a la de Eren, y se hallaba ahora en un rápido vaivén sobre su propia polla. El ritmo entre los dos se volvió cada vez más errático, y el mayor sintió cómo sus paredes internas se estrechaban cada vez más. Podía sentir cada vena palpitante, cada movimiento certero del hombre en su interior, y supo que no duraría ni un segundo más. Se corrió en su abdomen, salpicando su pecho y parte de su rostro.

Eren sintió los espasmos de su amante, aprisionando su polla y llevándolo al clímax en cuestión de segundos. Siguió embistiendo sin detenerse, hasta que la última gota de su esencia llenó el estrecho canal del moreno.

- Levi... Te amo. - jadeó, mientras soltaba la pierna en su hombro. Se dejó caer sobre su amante, saliendo de él con cuidado. Éste lo abrazó contra su pecho, exhausto.

-Maldito... mocoso... - masculló, su respiración aún agitada. Poco a poco su agarre se volvió más fuerte alrededor del castaño. Pasaron un par de minutos en los brazos del otro, regulando sus respiraciones. No habrían pasado ni cinco minutos cuando un leve ronquido alcanzó el oído del mayor.

Levi suspiró. Cualquier otro día habría sacado al mocoso de su cama de una sola patada y le habría ordenado que limpiara su desastre, pero se sentía demasiado cansado. Recién había llegado a su departamento de su guardia y se había encontrado al idiota de Eren durmiendo en el piso de la entrada. _Después de que le he dicho que no venga a esperarme durante ésos días...¿Qué si se enferma?_ Pensó, cansado. Siempre era lo mismo con el joven. El año entrante sería legalmente un adulto, y aún así seguía comportándose como un bebé. _Es mi culpa por malcriarlo. _Se recordó a si mismo. _Debí haber sido más duro con él desde un principio._

Le dio una última mirada al adolescente en su cama. Con un par de movimientos expertos, se desató del agarre en su cintura. Se incorporó de la cama y recogió la ropa dispersa por el suelo. Cansado, llevó toda la ropa al lavandero junto con la sábana manchada en la cama. Regresó a la habitación y limpió el cuerpo inconsciente de Eren con una toalla húmeda.

- Mocoso estúpido... Siempre dejando un desastre por todos lados... - masculló entre dientes, con cuidado de no despertar al menor. Terminó su trabajo y se encaminó hacia su amplio baño. Preparó la bañera y se sumergió en el agua caliente. Soltó un quejido al sentarse, sintiendo la esencia de su amante salir lentamente de su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos y se dispuso a relajarse.

Su mente empezó a divagar. Más y más pensamientos comenzaron a pasear por su cerebro. _Me pregunto qué excusa habrá dado Eren a su hermana ésta vez..._ La sola imagen de la joven asiática le hizo fruncir el ceño. En los últimos tres años de conocidos, la muchacha nunca le había dado ni siquiera una palabra amable. "Ella es así" le había dicho el castaño. "Sólo está siendo sobreprotectora" le había explicado.

Levi bufó. Seguro sería atacado por mensajes llenos de odio a primera hora de la mañana. Pensó en la primera vez que vio a ambos jóvenes, durante una cena en casa los Jeager. Grisha Jeager lo había invitado a su hogar en una especie de "bienvenida" al cuerpo médico del hospital. Él había tratado de declinar, no queriendo crear lazos innecesarios con sus nuevos colegas, o eso intentó. Carla Jeager había sido en vida una mujer que no aceptaba un "no" por respuesta.

_Al igual que él,_ pensó distraídamente mientras se sumergía completamente en la bañera, sus pensamientos divagando nuevamente hacia su amante. Eren era un joven con determinación única, siempre arrastrándolo en situaciones excesivamente complicadas. Era impulsivo, inquieto, impertinente y, para buena o mala fortuna suya, era la persona más fiel y sincera que había conocido en toda su vida.

_Y siempre está caliente, _pensó, más irritado que nada mientras se quitaba el shampoo del cabello. _¿Cómo carajo piensa que descanse? ¡Tengo que hacer guardias de un día entero con dolores en el culo! _Soltó un suspiro de agotamiento. Ya no hallaba la manera de hacérselo entender.

Terminó su baño_. _Tomó una toalla y se secó, colocándose después los boxers limpios que había traído de su habitación. En algún punto terminó parado frente al espejo, y no pudo evitar preguntarse por incontable vez la razón por la que Eren se sentía atraído a él. _Estoy marcado, _pensó al ver las variadas cicatrices que se cernían sobre su torso. Eran de diferentes tamaños, algunas llegando a variar de color. Pasó sus dedos por una de ellas, reprimiendo un escalofrío.

¿Por qué el mocoso lo había escogido a él? De todas las personas para enamorarse en el mundo...

No que el mayor se quejara. Todo lo contrario, pero le parecía ligeramente anormal. Eren era joven, atractivo y alegre. Lo había sacado de ese cascarón de solitud que lo mantenía aislado de sus sentimientos, y que lo carcomía cada vez más. En esos últimos dos años había aprendido a sentir, a vivir de nuevo…

Lanzó una última mirada al espejo y salió del baño, apagando la luz tras de sí. Se encaminó a la cama, parándose a tan solo un par de centímetros de ella. Por largos minutos se quedó allí, admirando al cuerpo durmiente del adolescente entre sus sábanas. Parecía un cachorro enroscado en los cobertores. _Sigue siendo un niño_, se recordó. _Pronto va a crecer y se buscará a alguien más joven con quien pasar el resto de su vida, con quien buscar una familia…_ Un ligero dolor en su pecho lo tomó desprevenido. Él sabía desde un principio que no iban a durar para siempre, que el menor tenía toda una vida por delante y que lo suyo era sólo una etapa de experimentación. Su relación estaba mal vista por todo el mundo, y con la enorme diferencia de edad, Eren sucumbiría pronto ante la presión social.

Rivaille cerró los ojos con fuerza, no queriendo pensar más en éso. _Lo disfrutaré mientras pueda… aunque a la larga me lastime a mí mismo,_ pensó cansado. Con una mano levantó la orilla del cobertor y se metió debajo de éste, soltando un ligero temblor ante lo bajo de las temperaturas. En cuestión de segundos se vio a si mismo siendo atraído hacia el cuerpo cálido del menor. Sintió cómo el brazo fuerte de su amante le envolvía la cintura, juntando la espalda del moreno contra su pecho. El otro brazo del adolescente fue a parar bajo la almohada, y su nariz se hundió en el cuello del otro hombre. Rivaille cerró los ojos, una minúscula sonrisa adornando sus labios. El olor natural del castaño llenó sus sentidos y pronto se encontró absorbido por el cansancio.

Se dejó caer en brazos de Morfeo, deseando poder quedarse así, libre de preocupaciones por siempre...

...Pero no todo en la vida se puede.

**_Continuará..._**

Hola! Vengo a unirme a la onda Mpreg, asi que aquí esta mi regalito :3

Algunos se preguntaran... Por qué embarazar a Levi? Simple. Porque hay mas Riren que Ereri, y un Levi con pancita sería la cosa mas tierna del mundo *w* se lo imaginan? Con un pequeño bebé de ojos verdes en sus brazos… dioooos sería la ternurita mas… ¡Kyaaaa! xD

También quería hacer algo diferente, en la era moderna y sin tanta sangre y muertes como en la trama original... Asi que aquí me tienen! Mi primer Au moderno, y un Mpreg para más! De verdad espero que les guste y que no me lancen papas y tomatazos al final de éste capítulo. :D

Esto va dedicado para todos los que me apoyan en "the beast and the hunter", Yuki Rivaille, Full Moon-nya, MisakiUchiha17, alfalfa-sama, IsyPerolla, Antoinette Beilschmidt.

Siento que no puedo expresar completamente mi gratitud hacia ustedes, por apoyarme en mi primera historia aquí en fanfiction.

En fin! Espero que les guste ésta historia! Otra locura más para mi lista de cosas extrañas que se me han ocurrido jeje

Bye! Se les quiere mucho mucho mucho mucho!

Att: alex


	2. Capítulo II: El día a día

**_Diasclaimer_**: Shingeki no kyojin no me pertenece! (Eso me deprime). Si fuera mio, Eren y Levi estarían juntos y casados, el escuadrón de Heichou no hubiera muerto y ninguno de los titan-shifter sería malo. Ah! Y Marco estaría vivito y coleando! :D

**Lazos**

**Capítulo II: El día a día.**

El olor a tocino lo despertó ése día.

Levi se revolvió entre las sábanas, buscando la calidez a la que se había acostumbrado tanto durante la noche. Bufó decepcionado cuando no la encontró. Debió habérselo imaginado.

Juntando todas sus fuerzas, se incorporó de la cama, quedando postrado con las piernas estiradas y la espalda ligeramente encorvada. El ligero ardor en su entrada le proporcionaba un placentero cosquilleo en la columna y el recuerdo de las manos sobre su cuerpo le provocaron un amago de sonrisa. Con un último suspiro, el doctor se levantó del colchón. Le lanzó una mirada al reloj, arqueando las cejas al ver la hora marcada en grandes números rojos sobre la pantalla LCD.

**11:54am **

**Sábado 5/08 **

_No pensé que fuera tan tarde... Heh. El mocoso hizo un buen trabajo ésta vez, _pensó sarcásticamente. Siempre era lo mismo en sus días libres. El idiota inmaduro que tenía por amante se aparecía en la puerta de su departamento después de sus guardias nocturnas y lo aventaba contra la superficie horizontal más cercana para tener sexo duro y salvaje que no lo dejaría moverse en las próximas horas. Al día siguiente, lo dejaría dormir hasta tarde y lo intentaría convencer de no echarlo a patadas, usando la excusa de ver una película en la cama y disfrutar de la mutua compañía durante lo que quedara de la mañana.

_-_Típico. - susurró al vacío. Se encaminó hacia el baño, pero un repentino mareo lo tomó desprevenido. Se sujetó del marco de la puerta, intentando no perder el equilibrio. _Eso fue extraño, _pensó el moreno. _Me pregunto qué habrá sido..._

_- _¿Levi? ¿Estás en el baño? - llamó Eren desde el pasillo adyacente a la habitación. Rivaille miró por sobre su hombro. _Ah. Sigue ahí. Ese mocoso... - _¡El desayuno esta casi listo!No tardes mucho o se enfriará. - habló el adolescente, su voz volviéndose cada vez más lejana.

- Hn. - bufó el mayor de los dos como respuesta. Terminó de entrar al baño, listo para comenzar con su rutina de acicalamiento diario._ Tsk. Ese niño nunca cambia. Siempre queriendo estar pegado a mí... _pensó y en el fondo deseó que se quedara así por siempre. _Soy egoísta y lo admito,_ dijo mentalmente mientras se limpiaba las manos y la cara.

No tardó mucho en hacer el resto. Cepillar los dientes. Peinar su cabello. Ir al baño... Todas esas cosas eran parte de una rutina diaria. Eran cosas que su cuerpo hacía ya de manera involuntaria, por inercia. No pasaron más de diez minutos cuando por fin salió de su habitación, cubierto sólo por sus boxers oscuros de la noche anterior, y un pantalón azul de pijama. Reprimió un bostezo. Aún se sentía cansado.

Distraído, tomó su celular de sobre la mesa de noche. Frunció el ceño, claramente irritado al desbloquear el aparato.

**7 Mensajes de texto:**

**Mikasa Ackerman.**

**4 Mensajes de voz:**

**Mikasa Ackerman.**

**5 Llamadas perdidas:**

**Hanji Zoe**

-Maldita mocosa… - masculló entre dientes al terminar de leer cada una de las amenazas de muerte que le había enviado. _Me pregunto qué querrá ésa loca…_ pensó ligeramente preocupado. Decidió ignorar el mal presentimiento que recorría sus entrañas y depositó el teléfono nuevamente sobre la mesa.

Caminó por el corto pasillo, pasando las otras dos puertas que daban al baño y a la habitación de huéspedes. Llegó a la pequeña sala, decorada en colores ébano, crema y vino. Su sillón de cuero negro, la pequeña mesa y el televisor pantalla plana que se llevaba gran parte de la pared se hallaban en perfecto estado de pulcritud. Siguió el olor de la comida y llegó a su sencilla cocina, donde una figura alta y bien formada maniobraba frente a la estufa.

- ¿Qué estás cocinando? - preguntó el mayor, sentándose en la barra. No pudo evitar fijar su mirada en la perfecta espalda de su amante, su altura de casi metro ochenta resaltando en la cocina. Sus ojos fueron recorriendo toda la extensión de piel hasta llegar al borde de sus boxers, que sobresalían de sus pijamas de Bob Esponja. - ¿... Y de dónde sacaste esos pantalones? - dijo poniendo una mueca de disgusto.

- Huevos revueltos con tocino. - respondió el joven, girándose levemente para admirar su obra de arte. Levi tenía chupetones por la mayor parte del pecho, producto de sus actividades de la noche anterior. - Y los traje yo. Ayer estaba haciendo frío, así que decidí traerlos. - apagó la cocina y se volvió para tomar los platos de la mesa. - Son cálidos. - dijo, antes de robarle un beso casto al moreno. Sirvió la comida, trayendo una taza de café negro consigo. Rivaille lo tomó, sabiendo perfectamente que era tal como le gustaba.

-Hn. - respondió el hombre. Se sorprendió a sí mismo al escavar con excesiva rapidez en su plato, llegando a ganarse una extrañada del menor.

- ¿Está bueno? - preguntó Eren, divertido. El mayor le lanzó una de sus miradas que, si pudieran matar, lo tendría a seis metros bajo tierra. - Está bien, está bien... ¿A qué hora sales a trabajar hoy? - volvió a inquirir, tomando un bocado de su propio plato.

- Hasta las 9pm... Ayer tuve la guardia hasta media noche, así que hay me toca entrar tarde. - explicó el hombre, tomando un trago de su taza. Eren no pudo evitar fijarse en la forma como el moreno la sujetaba. Era una de las extrañas costumbres que atraían al menor. Asintió ante la explicación, terminando lentamente su comida.

Ambos entraron en un silencio cómodo, terminando sus alimentos y procediendo a lavar y secar los platos, no dejando nada fuera de lugar. La facilidad con la que parecían crear ése ambiente sorprendía al adolescente, y lo hacía pensar en cómo sería una vida al lado del adulto gruñón que tenía por amante.

- ¿Sigues cansado? - le preguntó al moreno, viéndolo bostezar.

- Claro que no, imbécil - Él, por supuesto, lo negó rotundamente. - Es sólo que no he tomado suficiente café.-

- Seguro... - murmuró sarcástico el adolescente. De pronto, una sonrisa traviesa se apoderó de su rostro, provocándole un escalofrío al más bajo de los dos. - Ven aquí.- se abrió de brazos, caminando hacia el mayor.

- ¿E-eren? ¿Qu-qué estás...? - soltó en un chillido estrangulado, provocando que la sonrisa del otro se ensanchara aún más. Casi gritó cuando el gigante que tenía por amante lo tomó entre sus brazos, cargándolo como una princesa. - ¡Bájame! ¡Eren! - el menor lo ignoró, tratándo de esquivar en vano los golpes propinados por su amante. - ¡Sueltame, maldito mocoso! -

- Rivaille - susurró sensual cerca de su oreja. El mencionado se paralizó instantáneamente. Conocía esa voz. Esa era la maldita voz que usaba cada vez que quería follárselo. ¡_El muy perro quiere volver a hacerlo!_ Pensó furioso. _¡¿Qué coño pretende?! _- Rivaille. Estás tenso. - volvió a susurrar, sonrisa plasmada en su rostro. - Necesitas relajarte... - le mordió la oreja, sacando un suspiro renuente del mayor.

- ¡C-cállate, desgraciado! - masculló el moreno al tiempo que era cargado hasta la amplitud de su cama. Fue lanzado sin miramientos sobre el colchón, rebotándo levemente sobre éste. Estaba a punto de reclamar por la forma poco ceremoniosa en la que estaba siendo tratado, pero fue detenido casi de inmediato por el peso de otro cuerpo sobre el suyo. - Eren. - medio gimió, medio regañó. - Acabamos de comer. Ere-¡Mngh! - fue callado con otro beso

- Shhh. Sabes que lo deseas... - le habló sensualmente el menor, su voz bajando por lo menos una octava al tiempo que recorría con besos su cuello. Dió una pequeña mordida cuando llegó casi al hombro, añadiendo otra marca en su lienzo personal. - Ésto me lo dice -

-¡Agh! - jadeó el moreno al sentir la mano del otro sobre su dura hombría. Eren empezó a mover sus manos lentamente por sobre la ropa del mayor, sacando suspiros mal contenidos por parte de este. _¡Maldición! ¡Pensé que era un jodido masoquista!_ Sintió otro apretón por sobrre su ropa, y soltó un gemido ahogado. _Definitivamente ha pasado mucho tiempo conmigo. Le he pegado lo malo, _pensó contrariado. ¿A dónde se había ido el joven puro y virgen que había conocido? _Se fue. Y dejó un lobo hambriento en su lugar,_ se recordó no tan amargamente. 

Eren sonrió, lascivo. Jaló levemente los pantalones del moreno, arrastrándolos junto con sus boxers hasta llegarlos a sus rodillas. El cuerpo pálido y entrenado del médico resaltaba entre las sábanas color carmín, sus músculos abdominales tensos por el esfuerzo.

El menor bajó nuevamente hasta los labios de su amante, llegando sólo a rozarlos con los suyos. Fue recorriendo con sus manos la suave, casi delicada extensión de piel que se presentaba ante sus ojos. Los ojos de Levi se mantenían firmemente cerrados, mientras que de su boca se escapaban pequeños jadeos. Fue entonces que Eren subió una mano hasta el pecho del moreno, rozando ligeramente uno de sus pezones en el proceso.

-¡Mnghah! - jadeó el mayor al sentir un corrientazo de placer recorrer su cuerpo. ¡_¿Q-qué mierda fue eso?!_ Pensó alarmado. ¡Nunca había sentido algo así sólo por sus pezones! Eren pareció darse cuenta de su predicamento, y una sonrisa torcida se instaló en su rostro inmediatamente.

-¿Están sensibles? - preguntó socarronamente, repitiendo el movimiento de antes. El mayor intentó devolverle una mirada de odio, pero su cuerpo no parecía estar cooperando con él. - Oh, vamos. No te pongas así... - susurró el adolescente en el cuello de su amante. Lentamente bajó su rostro hacia donde se encontraba el pecho del otro, y cómo si se tratara de un dulce, el joven lamió ése nuevo lugar sensible en su compañero.

- No... hagas eso. - susurró Rivaille, su voz subiendo un par de tonos. Maldijo mentalmente el día que pervirtió la inocencia del menor. Eren por su parte siguió con su tortura, mordiendo y lamiendo los pequeños botones de ése pecho bien ejercitado. - Hmngh... ¡Ahh! - gimió fuertemente cuando el menor le propinó una mordida particularmente fuerte.

No pudo más.

_Mierda..._

Con un movimiento experto, el mayor los giró a los dos. El menor miró con sorpresa el repentino cambio de actitud en el otro hombre. Levi se mordió el labio inferior, igual de sorprendido. _Oh, joder. Lo necesito dentro…_ pensó impaciente. _¿…Qué me está pasando? Y sólo por un par de mordidas…_ El moreno apartó esos pensamientos de su mente. Estaba imposiblemente duro y necesitaba aliviarse de alguna forma. En un par de movimientos rápidos se terminó de sacar sus pantalones, lanzándolos en dirección al baño, y se sentó justo sobre el enorme levantamiento en el pijama del menor.

-Levi… - suspiró al contacto. Se incorporó y buscó los labios del mayor, tomándolos en un beso profundo, apasionado. – Quiero cojerte hasta que grites, Levi. – murmuró contra sus labios. – Quiero metértela hasta el fondo, llenarte completamente… - siguió hablando, haciendo pequeños movimientos con su cadera en busca de fricción. Escogió justo ese momento para bajar sus manos por la espalda del moreno, arrastrando sus uñas por la piel casi traslúcida hasta llegar al culo perfecto del mayor. Tomó cada glúteo con sus manos y los apretó, ganándose otro suspiro al chocar sus erecciones.

-Eren. – susurró el mas pálido contra los labios del otro. – Hazme gritar, mocoso. – lo retó con una sonrisa de lujuria, para luego retomar el contacto con un beso aún más violento.

-¡Mnghah! Si… - gimió el joven cuando recibió una mordida en el labio inferior. Saboreó el tinte metálico de su propia sangre, excitándose aún más con la sensualidad del mayor. – A sus órdenes, Sargento. – murmuró caliente. De un movimiento brusco, los volvió a girar, aplastando al moreno con su propio cuerpo. El mayor metió una mano debajo de la almohada, sacando un pequeño frasco azul. Sus ojos grises miraron con odio el objeto por un par de segundos.

-No tenemos lubricante. – anunció exasperado. – ¡Maldito animal! Es tu culpa por andar siempre cachondo. – le recriminó al más alto. Lo miró con odio fingido, suavizando su mirada después de un par de segundos.

-Entonces supongo que no nos queda de otra. – murmuró Eren, divertido. Levi siempre se veía más tierno cuando se enojaba… que era básicamente todo el tiempo. – ¡Tendré que hacer lo yo! – exclamó feliz, levantando los brazos en un gesto infantil. _Me estoy acostando con un niño. Un jodido, físicamente super desarrollado, malditamente alto niño con problemas, _pensó internamente consternado.

-Eren… - lo regañó el moreno. – Apresúrate, o te dejaré a medias. – lo amenazó no muy en serio. El mencionado niño le sonrió, tomando una de sus piernas por sobre su hombro. Con su mano libre tomó la hombría de su amante y comenzó a masajearla, tomando el líquido pre seminal de la punta para facilitar sus movimientos. - ¡Ahh! – gimió quedamente el moreno, agrandando aún más la sonrisa del menor.

-Tranquilo, sargento. – habló lentamente el adolescente. – Hoy es tu día libre, así que me encargaré de todo. – apoyó su aún cubierta polla cerca de la entrada de su amante, ganándose un pequeño jadeo. – Tú solo relájate y disfruta. –

-Bastardo… - masculló entre dientes. Aún así, no pudo evitar suspirar internamente ante la imagen de su amante sobre él. Su cabello estaba desordenado, cayendo libremente alrededor de su rostro. Su cuerpo había cambiado con el tiempo, pasando de ser el típico niño delgado y larguirucho, a un joven fuerte y exquisitamente bien desarrollado. El sol que traspasaba las persianas bañaba su piel bronceada, haciéndolo parecer un dios griego caído en la tierra. Pero lo que más llamaba la atención de Levi, lo que lo tenían fascinado, eran sus ojos. Esas orbes verdes, increíblemente brillantes e inocentes que revelaban su verdadero ser, como ventanas a su alma…

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando sintió unas manos en su cadera.

-¿Qué estás hacien-? ¡E-eren! – gritó el hombre al sentir un apéndice húmedo recorrer su entrada. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo por la sensación. – mngh.. mhaah.. – sintió la lengua entrar lentamente por su agujero, humedeciendo la zona. – Está… sucio ahí. – Suspiró, recostado firmemente contra la almohada y con sus caderas levantadas a varios centímetros de la cama.

-No está sucio… - susurró Eren añadiendo un dedo en la apretada entrada. – Es de ti de quien estamos hablando, Levi. – rió levemente, masajeando el apretado túnel de su amante. El hombre gimió, dejándose hacer.

Pronto, un dígito se convirtió en dos, expandiendo cada vez más la pequeña abertura. Eren fue paciente, encargándose de humedecer cada tanto con su lengua para evitar algún tipo de dolor en su amante. No que éste no pudiese soportarlo. Al contrario, el menor sabía que al doctor le gustaba jugar rudo de vez en cuando, sólo que ésta vez no se trataba de eso.

En cuestión de minutos eran tres los dedos que llenaban el interior del moreno, haciéndolo temblar una que otra vez al ser masajeado en el lugar correcto. El más joven retiró sus dedos del interior de su amante, ganándose un gemido impaciente por parte del otro.

-¿Estás listo? – preguntó el menor, sólo para estar seguro. La mirada gélida y al mismo tiempo ardiente de Levi habló sin palabras. El mensaje estaba claro para el adolescente.

**Tómame. Ahora.**

Y pensaba hacerlo.

Eren retiró lentamente sus pantalones junto con su ropa interior, sólo para impacientar aún más al mayor. El truco pareció haber funcionado, porque el sonido que abandonó esos finos labios quedó grabado en su mente de mantera permanente.

Se posicionó sobre su amante, utilizando su altura y peso como ventaja para empujarlo contra la cama. Guió su hombría hacia la recientemente suelta entrada, y lentamente comenzó su camino hacia adentro.

-Mngh… - gimió Levi. El ligero ardor le provocaba un cosquilleo en su columna baja, lanzando flechazos de placer hacia sus nervios. – Erengh… ¡ah! – soltó, su voz volviéndose más aguda en el último sonido. Cerró los ojos y se aferró a la espalda de su compañero, cruzando las piernas a la altura de su cintura. Contuvo la respiración, esperando hasta sentirlo completamente dentro.

-Siempre tan… estrecho… - medio gimió medio gruñó el adolescente. Llevó una mano a la cadera del otro, sosteniéndolo firmemente como medida de contención hasta que se acostumbrara. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que el mismo Rivaille lo impulsó a moverse. – Levi… - susurró en la oreja del mayor, comenzando un ritmo lento y superficial que lo volvía loco.

-¡Ngh! M-mocoso de mierda - gruñó el moreno tras varios minutos de tortura, estirando las sílabas con esfuerzo. Eren lo tomó como una señal de impaciencia y sonrió, triunfante. Su meta era la de saciar por completo a su amante, para obligarlo a tomar un descanso de una vez por todas. Para éso debía de esforzarse al máximo y acabar con la estamina del mayor en el menor tiempo posible.

- ¿Qué sucede, amor? ¿Quieres que me detenga? - preguntó con falsa inocencia, dando una embestida cada vez más profunda con cada pregunta que salía de sus labios. Levi lo miró con odio, transmitiéndole todos los insultos humanamente posibles para alguien en su situación, con sólo una mirada. Odio que no duró por mucho tiempo.

- ¡Mnagh! ¡Ahh! ¡Joder! - gimió bien alto el mayor, poniendo los ojos en blanco momentáneamente. Sus caderas habían sido posicionadas expertamente por su amante, creando un ángulo de penetración casi perfecto, donde su próstata era apenas rozada por las embestidas del menor. - Erennn... ¡No j-jodas c-conmigo! - lo intentó fulminar con la mirada, a pesar de no poder mantener los ojos abiertos. Lo frustraba de sobremanera que un niño tuviera tanto control sobre su cuerpo.

El menor reprimió una risa ronca en su garganta. Le encantaba ver a su Levi así, con la respiración agitada y todo su pálido cuerpo ruborizado, cubierto de una capa de sudor mientras él lo reclamaba como suyo.

- Por favor... Eren. - suplicó el mayor, pequeñas lágrimas asomándose por sus ojos a causa de la sobre estimulación. Esa expresión, esa voz rogando por más mientras era embestido firmemente...

Algo dentro del adolescente se quebró.

Salió de su entrada, húmeda de fluidos. Con movimientos expertos, el joven giró el flexible cuerpo de su compañero. Levi soltó un sonido de sorpresa, no esperando ninguno de sus movimientos. Con una mano lo empujó hacia la cama, posicionándose entre sus piernas abiertas. Lo tomó de la cintura, manteniéndolo firme en la misma posición.

Entró de una estocada.

Levi ahogó un grito, desprevenido. El menor no tardó en poner a funcionar un ritmo rápido, casi violento en busca de más sonidos de placer de su amante. - Eres mío... - gruñó guturalmente en su oído. No sabía exactamente qué era lo que le pasaba, pero la sóla vista de ésa espalda arqueada, de ése movimiento absurdo de caderas lo estaba volviendo loco. La visión de su hinchado miembro desapareciendo una y otra vez dentro de ése agujero apretado lo tenía a mil.

- ¡Eren! Oh, por dioss. ¡Cójeme fuerte! - suplicó el moreno, abriendo más sus piernas y empujando contra las embestidas del otro. - Dame duro, bebé... ¡Dame más! - comenzó a gritar, inmerso en las sensaciones de placer y dolor. Eren lo embestía cada vez más fuerte, golpeando su punto especial con cada movimiento. - joder... Joder, joder, ¡JODER! - gritó aún más fuerte luego de una embestida particularmente poderosa. Casi rompe a llorar cuando sintió una mano en su propia erección, trabajando en conjunto con su cuerpo para llevarlo rápido al clímax, e incluso dejó escapar un par de lágrimas cuando otra mano en sus pezones se unió a la tortura.

El martirio continuó por largos minutos, donde sólo las súplicas quebradas y los sollozos de placer eran escuchados en la habitación. Ninguno de los dos parecía poder aguantar por mucho más. Eren pareció notarlo. Sin detener sus embestidas, el joven bajó su rostro hacia el pecho del mayor, dejando que su cálido aliento tocara la piel dispuesta ante él.

-¿E-eren…? ¿Qué estás…? ¡Ahh! – Levi no pudo contenerse. Sus pezones estaban demasiado sensibles por alguna razón. Gimió y gimió una y otra vez, repitiendo el nombre del menor como si de un mantra se tratase. Cada embestida le proporcionaba un nuevo escalofrío a lo largo de su columna, y de sus ojos comenzaron a caer pequeñas lágrimas producto del abrumador placer del que estaba siendo víctima. Sus músculos internos comenzaron a contraerse cada vez más, signo inequívoco de su inminente orgasmo.

-Levi… Nghh.. ¡Levi! – gruñó guturalmente el menor al sentir ése canal tan estrecho apretando cada vez más su miembro. Embistió cada vez más fuerte sintiendo su final llegar cada vez más rápido. Sintió una de las manos del mayor pasar suavemente por su rostro en un inusual gesto de afecto. – Rivaille… - gimió, casi desesperado por llegar al clímax. Sintió a su amante temblar debajo de él y no pudo más. Se corrió en una fuerte explosión de blanco, sintiendo flashes de luz a través de sus párpados. El mayor no tardó mucho tiempo en seguirle, exprimiendo por completo al adolescente espasmo tras espasmo.

-Eren… - gimió casi inaudible. Se había aferrado durante los últimos minutos a su espalda, marcándola con arañazos y pequeños rasguños. Entrecerró los ojos levemente ante la sensación pegostosa entre sus cuerpos, pero lo dejó pasar, demasiado cansado como para quejarse.

Ambos se quedaron es ésa posición, aún unidos como si fueran uno solo. Sus respiraciones agitadas y sus corazones acelerados eran lo único que se escuchaba dentro de la fría habitación. Pasaron varios minutos hasta que el menor obtuvo las fuerzas suficientes como para levantarse.

-Te amo – susurró sobre los labios de Rivaille, esperando un par de segundos más antes de salir de su interior. El moreno soltó un quejido leve por la sensibilidad de la zona. Un temblor recorrió su cuerpo al sentir la esencia espesa de su amante salir de su interior.

-También te amo, idiota. – le sonrió el doctor. Eren lo miró asombrado. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿El todo poderoso, sexy e increíblemente amargado Levi hablando de sus sentimientos? El hombre pareció leer la mente del adolescente. De un empujón se lo sacó de encima, sonrojado por su pequeña declaración. El menor lo observó desde el suelo, incorporándose lentamente mientras se sobaba la espalda – ¡Ve a lavarte! Apestas a sexo. – le ordenó, ligeramente avergonzado. _Huh. Definitivamente ando sensible… debe de ser el sexo. Éste animal no se sacia con nada. ¡Va a volverme loco!_

-¡Como ordene, Sargento! – se burló el joven, haciendo una especie de saludo militar con el puño sobre el pecho y el otro en la espalda. Desnudo.

No tardó en esquivar un zapato que casi le vuela la cabeza.

-Bastardo… no me llames así. – murmuró en vano el moreno, levantándose con un poco más de esfuerzo de la cama. – Ya no estoy en el regimiento. Ahora soy médico civil. – habló distraído, tomando todas las sabanas y ropas descartadas, y llevándolas al cesto del baño. El menor lo siguió, moviendo su figurativa cola de perrito de un lado a otro. Levi lo miró por encima de su hombro. _Parece un niño_ pensó frustrado. Se agachó un poco para depositar la ropa en el dichoso cesto, ignorando la sensación del semen saliendo de su entrada.

Se arrepintió inmediatamente.

-Umm ¿Levi..? – murmuró el joven, su voz revirtiéndose a la de hace tan solo unos minutos atrás. Sintió una de sus enormes manos en la parte superior de su culo, masajeando levemente. – Estoy duro… ¿Qué te parece si ahorramos agua en la ducha? –

-¡Maldita bestia sexual! –

-¡Es tu culpa por agacharte! -

-xx-

_Una semana._

_¡Una maldita semana y los mareos no se iban!_

Levi caminaba de un lado al otro del hospital, asistiendo en algunas ocaciones mientras esperaba por los resultados de sus exámenes de sangre.

Llevaba días indispuesto estomacalmente, a tal punto de que no había tenido ningún tipo de contacto físico con Eren, temiendo la posibilidad de contagiarle cual fuese el virus que cargaba en ésos momentos.

Para empeorar la situación, había estado aguantando las ganas de vomitar desde hacía por lo menos unas tres horas. Cada vez que cambiaba de pasillo lo invadía una sensación de náusea increíblemente incomoda, como si algún olor lo provocara. Extraño, teniendo en cuenta la pulcritud y esterilidad de su lugar de trabajo.

- ¡Dr. Levi! - lo llamó una de las enfermeras al verlo pasar. - ¿Se encuentra bien? - preguntó la mujer, preocupada al verlo tan pálido.

_Mierda... _

- Estoy bien. - le habló secamente. - Sólo un poco cansado... - continuó, sintiéndose un poco culpable por hablarle así. La mujer le sonrió, acostumbrada a su actitud.

- Es temporada de gripe, como diría mi madre. - le comentó amena. - ¡Ah, sí! Lo buscan en el departamento de Bioanálisis. Sus resultados están listos. - le avisó, para después seguir con su camino hasta la sala de emergencias. Levi suspiró. Lo último que necesitaba era un permiso de enfermo... El mocoso nunca lo dejaría en paz.

- Tsk - se quejó fastidiado. Sacó su celular del bolsillo, mirando la foto en la pantalla. Eren sonreía desde el artefacto, abrazándolo bajo un árbol de cerezo. La habían tomado en sus últimas vacaciones, un año después del incidente con sus padres. Sus ojos se suavizaron un poco, y una pequeña sonrisa se le escapó de entre los labios...

Sonrisa que se esfumó en cuanto el celular comenzó a vibrar, anunciando una llamada. Hanji, se leía en la pantalla.

- Estúpida cuatro ojos. - masculló irritado mientras presionaba el botón de "ignorar llamada" en la pantalla. - Tú y tu estúpida vacuna inservible contra la gripe... Inútil. - murmuró molesto, encaminándose hacia el laboratorio.

-xx-

-¡¿Cómo mierda vamos a solucionar ésto, Moblit?! - gritaba una muy histérica joven castaña, lanzando cosas a su asistente personal por todo su jet privado. - ¡El enano va a matarme! ¡Va a masacrarme lentamente y le dará mis huesos a los perros! – exclamó entre aterrorizada y exagerada.

El mencionado la miraba desde atrás de su asiento, preocupado. Si bien su CEO era una persona medianamente desquiciada y con regulares ataques de violencia, su ex-compañero de regimiento era un ser diabólico y asesino cuando se enojaba. Había escuchado las historias... historias terroríficas de lo que sucedía en los cuerpos de reconocimiento de los SEAL´s…

-¿Quizás debamos llamarlo de nuevo? – habló por primera vez desde que comenzó el problema. La farmacéutica lo miró como si fuera uno de sus experimentos clandestinos de ratas con dos cabezas.

-Lo haría… ¡Si el muy maldito contestara su celular! – volvió a gritar, revirtiéndose a la etapa de histeria. – ¡Si hubiese sido otro producto, todo estaría bien! ¡Pero no! ¡Teníamos que darle el del experimento ilegal! – la mujer se había lanzado al suelo en medio de su sufrimiento, revolcándose en la alfombra de su muy lujoso avión. El joven asistente agradeció al cielo que estuviesen en una habitación a prueba de sonido. No quería saber lo que hubiesen pensado los pilotos al escuchar así a la mujer. - ¿…Cuánto tiempo falta hasta que lleguemos a Shingashina? – preguntó, más calmada.

-Un poco menos de media hora. Llegaremos justo para el almuerzo. – le anunció su compañero. La mujer asintió, probando al mundo su bipolaridad, y se sentó en su propia silla. Arregló su elegante traje negro y tomó una postura digna de su cargo en la empresa.

-Te encargarás de reservar en un hotel. Dudo mucho que Levi me deje quedarme en su casa después de la noticia. – dijo de manera profesional, sirviéndose un trago de Whiskey en su olvidado vaso.

El hombre asintió, tomando su lugar frente a la su propia Tablet personal.

Mientras tanto, olvidado en el suelo, un informe yacía abandonado. Escrito en él estaba la descripción y el nombre de los químicos utilizados para la fórmula. Pero sólo unas palabras estaban resaltadas en el papel.

"**_Programa de fertilidad_****_: desarrollado con la finalidad de agilizar el proceso de fecundación en los seres vivos incapaces de concebir_**_"_

-xx-

**_Continuará…_**

Bueno, bueno… q tal? Muy raro? Al principio no iba meter lemon en este capi, pero no pude resistirme. Me puse a escribir y el porno salió solo :3

Y si! Creo q con esto ya quedo clarito que nuestro levisito está esperando un bebe de Eren :D

Leí por ahí que a las mujeres embarazadas se les ponen muy sensibles los pezones. No se si es cierto, pero levi padece de eso (para fortuna de eren).

La verdad es q lo que me inspiró a alargar tanto este capitulo (casi 5000 palabras yay!) fueron sus reviews :D agradezco su apoyo con la historia y les doy muchas gracias por aguantarse mis locuras y mis retrasos con las fechas de actualización (?)

Nos vemos la prox semana!

Att: alex


	3. Capítulo III: Noticias imposibles

**_Diasclaimer_**: Shingeki no kyojin no me pertenece! (Eso me deprime). Si fuera mio, Eren y Levi estarían juntos y casados, el escuadrón de Heichou no hubiera muerto y ninguno de los titan-shifter sería malo. Ah! Y Marco estaría vivito y coleando! :D

**Lazos**

**Capítulo III: Noticias imposibles, difíciles decisiones.**

_Tienen que estar jodiendome... _

El moreno sostenía el tan esperado papel con los resultados de su prueba de sangre. Sus manos temblaban, furia recorriendo sus venas mientras arrugaba cada vez más el material con la presión que ejercía. Un par de enfermeras que pasaban por su lado se le quedaron viendo, preguntándose la razón de su ira y lamentando la suerte del causante de ésta. El joven ex-marine trató de regular sus ganas de matar a alguien. Inhaló y exhaló repetidas veces sin éxito alguno.

Estaba frustrado.

¡¿Cómo mierda esperaban que hiciera su trabajo en el hospital?! Ya bastante tenía con tolerar a un mocoso en su casa, para tener que aguantar la inmadurez de un grupo de internos. Porque sí, estaba completamente seguro de que habían sido esos bastardos. Podría jurar que estaban todos reunidos en la cafetería, riéndose de cómo habían logrado alterar sus exámenes médicos para "hacerle creer que estaba embarazado".

¡¿Acaso sufrían de retardo?!

_Rodarán cabezas, _habló su subconsciente, maquinando las muertes más horrendas y salvajes que cualquiera pudiese imaginar._ Los acorralaré en el momento menos esperado. Jugaré con cada una de sus mentes, los masacraré tan lenta y tortuosamente que me rogarían por piedad..._ y hubiese seguido con sus amables pensamientos de no ser por la onceava _¿O era catorceava? _llamada urgente a su celular. Frunció aún más el ceño cuando leyó el tan horrendo y despreciable número privado que se conocía tan bien...

_Hanji... para que me llame desde el número de la compañía, debe ser algo muy importante..._ Miró con desgana el aparato en su mano. no estaba de humor como para hablar con ésa loca. Tenía internos que torturar. Lo dejó caer en su buzón de voz y reanudó su camino, sólo para ser llamado nuevamente un par de segundos después. Resignado y altamente frustrado presionó el botón verde en su pantalla.

- Maldita cuatro ojos. Juro que si es otra de tus llamadas estúpidas... - comenzó inmediatamente al contestar, utilizando su tan acostumbrada voz de intimidación, aquella que le helaría la sangre hasta el más fiero lobo. Aún así, no funcionó. Fue interrumpido antes de siquiera terminar la frase por una voz alta y clara al otro lado de la línea.

-** Necesitamos hablar. Ahora.** - el tono de voz serio no le gustaba para nada. En sus varios años conociendo a la mujer había aprendido a conocer de ésto. Fue por ese detalle, y sólo eso, que el moreno no colgó la llamada de inmediato. -** Te veré en el almuerzo. Mismo lugar de siempre.** - continuó la mujer a través de la llamada. **- Por favor, Levi. No vayas a faltar.** - escuchó el moreno con la mandíbula tensa.

- Tsk. Bien. - murmuró antes de cortar. Miró su reloj y guardó los exámenes en uno de sus bolsillos. Ya se encargaría después de matar uno a uno a los culpables de la broma. Una fugaz imagen de cierto adolescente en su cama le hizo morderse el labio con preocupación._ Tenía un mal presentimiento_. Negó con la cabeza y alejó esos pensamientos de su persona. Por ahora debía de enfocarse en su preocupación principal.

¡¿Qué coño era lo que quería la mujer diabólica?!

-xx-

La mujer castaña caminaba de un lado al otro en su enorme habitación de hotel. Se había cambiado de ropa, abandonando el incómodo traje empresarial que se ceñía en exceso al cuerpo por un atuendo más informal. Jeans y camiseta, definitivamente lo más cómodo posible para éstas situaciones. Sacó un cigarrillo y comenzó a fumar preocupada.

¿Qué le iba decir?

_¡Oh, mira Levi! ¿Recuerdas ésa vez que me ofrecí a colocarte ésa costosa vacuna en contra de la influenza viral? Bueno, pues resultó que ésa no era. Nos equivocamos y te dimos el suero experimental en su lugar. !Pero adivina qué! No es contagioso ni mortal... sólo tiene algunos efectos secundarios los cuales desconocemos por completo..._

No.

Definitiva y totalmente no.

- ¡Va a matarme! - exclamó dramática mientras se lanzaba al suelo, la varilla de nicotina aún encendida en su mano. En una esquina, completamente alejado de la mujer, Moblit negaba con la cabeza en un signo decepción. El joven aprendiz se planteaba seriamente las razones por las que aceptó el trabajo... _Porque Hanji es un genio a pesar de estar loca,_ había escuchado a una voz en su cabeza decirle. - ¿Me perdonará la vida si me arrodillo? ¿Se lo pensará dos veces si le ruego por piedad? - preguntó a nadie en particular, halándose el cabello de manera frustrada. Asustó a su asistente cuando soltó una muy fuerte risa sarcástica. - !Ja! Como si fuera tan fácil... -

-Señorita Hanji... Creo que será lo mejor si no... -

-!No me digas que no debemos decirle! - gritó de repente la joven científica. - !Eso solo lo enfurecerá aún más! Debemos decírselo, si. Pero de una forma que no nos cueste la vida. - habló entre caladas de cigarrillo. El estrés la estaba matando. masajeó lentamente sus sienes en busca de alivio, todo el tiempo pensando en una posible solución que les salvara el cuello. No la encontró. - !No es justo! Yo no soy la estratega del grupo. - se quejó bastante alto la castaña. - Erwin siempre se encarga de éstas cosas... ¿Qué haría el rubio cejón en mi situación? - intentó buscar en lo más profundo de sus recuerdos una situación que haya sido similar, en sus tiempos con los Marines. _Heh. Recuerdo una vez que Mike derramó su última reserva de desinfectante por accidente. Erwin lo emborrachó antes de la noticia... ¿Funcionará ésta vez?_ Miró su reloj. Faltaba por lo menos media hora antes que acabase la guardia del moreno. Aún tenía veinte minutos antes de que tuviera que estar en el restaurante -Moblit.- llamó a su asistente. - Iré a caminar un rato. Despejar la mente. Luego iré directo a almorzar con Levi. - _No me esperes viva_, quedó ilícito en sus palabras.

-Entendido.- afirmó el casi rubio ayudante. No se dió cuenta de que estaba conteniendo el aire hasta que vió salir a su jefa. Suspiró por todas sus penas contenidas. ¿Debería renunciar? No. Debía ser fuerte, aunque el trabajo le sacase canas antes de llegar a los treinta.

-xx-

Levi esperaba sentado en su mesa habitual.

El restautante no era cosa del otro mundo, sólo un pequeño establecimiento ligeramente alejado del ambiente de ciudad. Se podría decir que era casi como una especie de café, pero con menú variado. El ambiente hospitalario y calmado atraía al moreno, y más de una vez había traído consigo a su preciado mocoso, sólo para pasar un momento romántico con él sin el ajetreo normal de la ciudad.

_Eren nunca lo escucharía decir eso en voz alta._

Reluctantemente desvió sus pensamientos del adolescente y se concentró en el porqué de estar allí. _Hanji_. Esa mujer había llamado, no desde su número privado, sino del de su compañía. Para añadirle crema al asunto, no había hecho ningún comentario molesto durante su **pequeña **charla telefónica. Simplemente había llamado y había puesto hora y lugar para su encuentro. Miró su reloj, impaciente. V_einte minutos tarde. _Hanji podía ser muchas cosas, pero impuntual no era una de ellas. El nerviosismo se apoderó de su pequeño cuerpo, y por un segundo hasta se olvidó del pequeño percance de la mañana con sus pruebas de sangre. Deseó, por un ligero y minúsculo momento, no haber decidido dejar de fumar.

Sus ansias se detuvieron cuando la figura alta de la castaña pasó por la puerta.

- Vaya hora en la que llegas, maldita cuatro ojos. - fueron las palabras que le dirigió a la recién llegada mientras se sentaba. "¿Estás bien? ¿Te pasó algo?" Fue el mensaje implícito en el singular saludo.

- Decidí caminar un rato y perdí la noción del tiempo. - se explicó la farmacéutica. Una joven mesera se acercó a tomar sus ordenes, lanzándole miradas coquetas a Levi de vez en cuando. Éste la ignoró completamente.

- ¿Y cuál fue la razón de tu repentina llamada? - inquirió el moreno una vez a solas. Tomó nota del repentino nerviosismo en el lenguaje corporal de su compañera. Arqueó una ceja, intrigado.

- Nada en particular. - mintió la castaña. El doctor, por su puesto, se dio cuenta al instante. - ¿Cómo va el trabajo? - preguntó inocentemente, buscando de manera muy obvia iniciar la plática. _Algo la está torturando_, notó el ex-soldado. - ¿Alguna novia nueva de la que no me haya enterado? -

- Igual de molesto. - contestó el hombre, tratando de seguirle la corriente. Conocía perfectamente a la mujer frente a él, y sabía que la confrontación directa no le serviría de nada tratándose de ella.- Sabes perfectamente que tengo a alguien. No planeo tirar por el caño ésta relación por algo tan estúpido como la infidelidad. - contestó ligeramente irritado. - Ve al grano de una vez, Hanji. ¿Qué es lo que quieres? - definitivamente la confrontación ambigua no iba con él. Obtendría su respuesta, le gustase o no a la mujer.

-Relájate un poco, enano. Te saldrán arrugas. - le habló con toda la altanería del mundo. Levi entrecerró los ojos. Había algo raro en su comportamiento. Se veía... ¿Alterada? ¿Nerviosa? no sabía decir a ciencia cierta qué era lo que le pasaba, pero si de algo estaba seguro, era de que no le iba a gustar para nada el desenlace.

Guardaron silencio por un par de minutos, ambos ocupados intentando adivinar los pensamientos del otro. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que la comida se les fuera servida. - Toma, a ver si te alegras un poco. - dijo la castaña pasándole una de las copas que había traído el mesero. El joven doctor frunció el entrecejo. _¿Es en serio..._? _¿Vino tinto tan temprano? Tsk. Maldita alcohólica,_ pensó el moreno antes de ser sorprendido por un repentino ataque de mareo. Con mano temblorosa apartó la copa lo más lejos posible de su rostro. Esa debía de ser por lo menos la tercera vez en el día. Hanji lo observó, intrigada. - ¿Pasa algo? ¿Te sientes mal? - inquirió la científica, demasiado interesada para su gusto.

- Estoy bien - masculló el moreno, aún cubiéndose parte de sus fosas nasales. - Es solo un virus que agarré en el hospital. - se explicó ante la ligera preocupación de su compañera. La mencionada mujer arqueó una depilada ceja, reajustando sus anteojos por costumbre.

- ¿Y no te lo has tratado con nada? - preguntó, disimuladamente entrando en el tema que la tenía tan agitada.

- ¡Jeh! Si pudiera ya lo habría hecho, pero la maldita incompetencia del hospital no me ha dejado. - bufó irritado. La mujer sólo se limitó a escuchar, atenta a cualquier anomalía mientras se alimentaba distraídamente de su plato. - Los muy imbéciles creyeron que sería divertido alterar mis resultados. No les hará tanta gracia cuando les patee el culo. Los dejaré en ridículo y convenceré al director ejecutivo para que los despida a todos... - continuó hablando el doctor, ajeno a los inquisitivos y penetrantes ojos que lo examinaban. Decir que su actitud no tenía a Hanji sorprendida sería una mentira. Nunca antes había escuchado al pequeño hablar tanto. Siguió con su observación, siguiendo cada una de las palabras que salían de su inusualmente expresivo amigo. Le llamó la atención también el hambre voráz que parecía haberse aposentado temporalmente dentro del estómago del más pequeño. No entendía muy bien cómo es que podía comer y hablar a tal velocidad, sin parecer en ningún momento poco recatado.

- ¿En serio? ¿Los tienes ahí?- rió animadamente la científica, aprovechando la oportunidad. Sólo necesitaba leer los resultados para confirmar cualquier daño accidental provocado por la medicina. Sólo debía darles un vistazo para aclarar sus dudas... Sonrió complacida cuando el moreno giró los ojos y sacó un sobre blanco de su bolsillo.

-¿Para qué te emocionas tanto? Sólo dice estupideces... - farfulló en voz baja. Por un momento, Hanji creyó haber visto un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas._ Levi, ¿Avergonzado? Nah, debe de ser imaginación mía. A veces juro que el muy maldito sufre de parálisis facial._ La farmacéutica soltó una risita suave, tomando el dichoso papel en sus manos. Lo abrió de forma poco ceremoniosa y comenzó a leer de inmediato los números y cifras que indicaban el distinto nivel de químicos y hormonas en su organismo.

El color se esfumó de su rostro cuando leyó una cifra en específico.

**hCG 5-50 mlU **

_Mierda..._

-xx-

Levi no entendía lo que sucedía. Todo estaba pasando demasiado rápido. Lo único que sabía a ciencia cierta era que nunca pensó encontrarse en ésa posición.

El moreno se hallaba sentado en la mesa de la sala de su departamento, considerablemente aturdido por los hechos que se desarrollaban ante sus ojos. Oh, cómo deseaba despertar y encontrarse con su vida normal, con su mocoso recostado a su lado y abrazándolo como a un peluche. Lamentablemente para él, nada de ésto era un sueño. Frunció el ceño y masajeó sus sienes, no muy seguro de si debería matar a la científica loca o mantenerla viva hasta que solucionara su desastre...

- Explícamelo de nuevo... - comenzó el doctor con voz fría, capaz de asesinar a los débiles con tan solo una palabra. - ¿Me estás diciendo que _me_ _inyectaste accidentalmente_ con uno de tus experimentos _ilegales,_ que desarrollabas en secreto y que quebranta por lo menos _tres putas leyes internacionales_ y podría mantenerte tras las rejas por el resto de tu maldita vida con por lo menos seis cadenas perpetuas? - el filo en sus palabras cortaba cada vez más profundo en las defensas de la mujer. Con cada oración pronunciada, la castaña se hundía más en su asiento por causa de la tensión. - ¿Es éso lo que me tratas de decir, Hanji? - _Ahí. _El moreno había usado su nombre. No la había llamado por insultos como normalmente acostumbraba, sino que la había llamado por su nombre... _Estoy muerta_, pensó la empresaria tragando grueso.

- Si...- afirmó a su compañero.

- ¿Y ahora me dices que soy el primer sujeto de prueba _humano_ de la vacuna? ¿Y que, por demás, la vacuna estaba diseñada para uso exclusivo de las mujeres? - volvió a preguntar el moreno. Su voz no perdió la calma en ningún momento, y éso era lo que lo hacía aún más aterrador.

- Levi, yo... - Pero el moreno no iba a tener nada más de eso. En cuestión de segundos, el hombre estaba parado frente a su ex-teniente y la tenía inmovilizada, agarrada por el cabello. En ésos momentos, la persona frente a la joven científica no era un simple médico de hospital provincial. En ésos momentos él era el Sargento Rivaille, el mejor soldado del regimiento militar.

Y estaba enfadado.

-¡¿Acaso me tomas por un idiota?! - empezó a levantar la voz. Su ira se podía sentir en cada palabra, y sólo lo poco que le quedaba de cordura lo reprimía de golpear a la castaña hasta dejarla inconsciente. - ¡¿Acaso crees que me voy a creer todas y cada una de las estupideces que salen de tu boca?! Pues está equivocada. Esto no es más que una broma estúpida creada por ti. ¿Cuánto le pagaste a los internos, eh? ¿O fueron los bioanalístas? ¡¿A quién le pagaste para hacer ésto?!-

-¡No te estoy mintiendo! En ningún momento alteré tus exámenes. ¡Estaba en Stohess para una conferencia ésta mañana, por el amor de Dios! - la agitada mujer se revolvió en el agarre del mas pequeño. Levi, aturdido, la dejó escapar. - Tienes hCG en la sangre, Rivaille. Gonadotropína coriónica humana. Y la vacuna estaba diseñada como programa de fertilidad. No podemos descartar la posibilidad de que... -

-¡Te dije que no estoy _embarazado_! -

- No estoy diciendo que lo estés. Estoy diciendo que es una posibilidad. Además de que tú... - la mujer frenó sus palabras instantáneamente al escuchar el cerrojo de la puerta. El moreno se tensó, aún parado frente a la científica. En cuestión de segundos divisó a Eren en el marco de la entrada, uniforme escolar y bolso encima. Levi soltó un pequeño suspiro de alivio al nota que, efectivamente, el menor llevaba puestos sus audífonos con la usual música estridente saliendo de ellos.

No los había escuchado.

- ¡Estoy en casa! - medio gritó depositando sus pertenencias en el suelo de la entrada. Se retiró los auriculares con éstos aún sonando, llenando levemente el espacio con metal alternativo. Alzó la vista y miró con sorpresa hacia donde se sentaba la castaña. - ¡Señorita Hanji! No sabía que vendría hoy. - habló tranquilamente el muchacho.

- Es porque ya se iba... - contestó Levi por ella, su tono de voz regresando al modo seco y cortante de siempre. Eren miró a su amante con reproche. Hanji fingió una sonrisa. El menor de los presentes estaba a punto de abrir la boca, cuestionando la razón de la tensión entre los dos, pero la castaña no le dió oportunidad.

-Está bien, cariño. Sólo vine a dejar unas cosas con el enano gruñón. - se levantó de su lugar en la mesa. Miró por última vez al que, con el tiempo, se había convertido en su mejor y más cercano amigo. Intentó ser optimista. Quizás, y sólo quizás, le estaba haciendo un favor. _O quizás no_, le habló una parte más razonable de su cerebro, esa vocecilla llamada conciencia que tanto ignoraba últimamente. - Nos vemos luego, Eren. Levi, - se despidió, abrazando ligeramente al menor en su camino hacia la puerta. Salió del departamento como si la discusión de hacía unos momentos nunca hubiese sucedido. El otro adulto bufó.

_Maldita loca,_ pensó amargado. _Es imposible, no puedo estar "embarazado" ¡Soy un hombre, por el amor de Dios! No puedo... No... _El hombre se mordió el labio inferior, intentando acallar las blasfemias que querían escapar de su boca. _Aún si pudiera... Aún si fuese posible... Sólo estaría..._

- ¿Levi? ¿Estás bien? - preguntó inocentemente el joven. Había algo extraño en su compacto amante, algo que no le permitía relajarse por completo junto a él. - Estás raro... ¿Sucedió algo en el trabajo? - volvió a inquirir, buscando algún tipo de señal externa en el estoico rostro de su compañero.

-Estoy bien. - contestó luego de un pequeño plazo de silencio. A pesar de éso, su voz y sus ojos no pudieron ocultar la carga y la presión de la posición en la que se encontraba. Preguntas llenas de incertidumbre atacaban cada vez más a su subconsciente, plagándolo de dudas con respecto a su relación con el mocoso. Salió momentáneamente de su ensimismamiento cuando percibió la incomodidad de su joven amante. Se acercó con pasos lentos hasta donde se encontraba de pie el adolescente. Fijó sus ojos claros en los expresivos y brillantes del menor. - En verdad estoy bien. - aseguró para después depositar un casto beso en los labios contrarios. - Sólo tuve un día largo en el trabajo, eso es todo. - mintió de manera convincente. Eren sonrió levemente, dejándolo pasar.

- ¿Entonces supongo que no te importará pasar el resto del día viendo películas conmigo...?- ofreció relajadamente, una de sus sonrisas increíblemente brillantes plasmada en su rostro. El mayor se lo pensó por un momento.

- Está bien. Sólo déjame ducharme. - contestó, depositando un beso ligeramente más profundo en los labios entreabiertos del menor. - ¿Si quieres también podemos ordenar pizza? - musitó contra el menor. El adolescente asintió, emocionado ante la idea de una tarde de relajación, con su amado entre sus brazos. Pronto el incidente con Hanji pasó a segundo plano en la mente del moreno. Pensaba disfrutar de su gigante, dejar correr sus penas y descansar un poco contra su pecho.

Ésa tarde, ambos hombres la pasaron recostados el uno junto al otro en la habitación, disfrutando del inusual y cálido momento. No se tocaron más de lo superficial. No llevaron sus delicados roces a otros extremos más carnales. Sólo se limitaron a tener un momento de intimidad más allá de lo que el sexo les podría proporcionar, repartiendo uno que otro en el rostro del contrario. El mayor incluso dejó escapar una que otra imperceptible sonrisa.

Pero no todo en la vida era miel sobre hojuelas. No todo podía ser perfecto dentro de su pequeña ilusión y éso Levi lo sabía.

Fue por eso que pudo retener el escalofrío que lo recorrió en más de una ocasión.

Fue por eso que no pudo deshacerse del sentimiento de inseguridad que se instaló permanentemente en su pecho.

-xx-

_**Continuará...**_

Hola hola :D como les prometí, aqui ta el capitulo semanal de esta pequña y humilde historia xD

Señoras y señores (?) Levi esta embarazado! Ya es oficial xD espero que hayan notado los síntomas en éste capitulo (aunque son muy sutiles. Quiero que levi de mantenga renuente hasta demostrar lo contrario xD)

Con resprecto al futuro futurutoso del próximo recien nacido... (?) Una personita especial que me ha hecho querer seguir escribiendo me ha sugerido que el afortunado bebesito fruto de este amor(y de mi imaginación) sea una bebita! :D Si, valkiria1996-pd. Esto es contigo xDDD

Pero mi traicionera imaginación también quiso hacer de las suyas en ese aspecto y por eso necesito urgentemente de su opinión.

que opinan ustedes sobre la idea de gemelos? muy cliché? complicado? A mi en lo personal me parece tierno, pero no se decidir -.-´

el otro detalle detalloso es sobre el nombre (o nombres). Alguien tiene alguna sugerencia? soy mala con los nombres originales T.T

y para aclarar (es que soy tontosa y se me ha olvidado ponerlo en el capitulo introductorio xD) Levi tiene 27 y Eren 17 en este fic. Normalmente lo escribiria con las edades canon (34 y 15) pero me parece mas acorde que la diferencia de edades sea menor por cuestiones de riesgo en embarazos de edad mas avanzada (?)

**_Bonus: universo alterno de éste fic._**

_- Eren... quiero decirte algo. - musitó el pelinegro recostado sobre el pecho desnudo de su amante. Estaba nervioso y no sabía cómo explicárselo a su mocoso, la situación que lo tenía tan preocupado._

_- ¿Qué sucede? - preguntó somnoliento y cansado por sus anteriores actividades. Sus brazos fuertes estaban fijos en la cintura del mayor, acariciando una que otra vez los cabellos de su nuca de forma involuntaria._

_- Eren... Yo... - el hombre no sabía cómo decírselo ¡Llevaba más de un mes tratando de hacerlo, maldita sea! A ése paso, el menor iba a terminar enterándose cuando cumpliera los nueve meses... Tomó aire y se armó de valor. - Eren... vamos a ser padres. - susurró quedamente, llevando una mano de su amante hacia donde, desde que cumplió los tres meses, había empezado a crecer un pequeño bulto casi imperceptible. _

_El menor se tensó. No sabía cómo reaccionar. ¿Sería cierto? ¿Sería incluso posible? la idea de un pequeño infante de ojos verdes y cabello oscuro se cruzó por su mente. Algunos pensarían que fue iluso de su parte, el creer inmediatamente las palabras de su amante sin ningún tipo de pruebas. Pero había algo que le impulsaba a creer que era verdad. Había algo que le decía que era verdad... Buscó el rostro de su compañero, encontrándose con la viva imagen de la inseguridad. Lo apretó aún más entre sus brazos y lo besó, intentando demostrar con acciones su amor hacia su amargado enano. El hombre le regresó el beso con aún más intensidad, aliviado al encontrar el apoyo de su pareja._

_Ahora eran una familia._

__Gustó el regalito? xD

Ok, bueno. Ya dejare de molestarlos :P

nos vemos la sem q viene!

att: alex


	4. Capítulo IV: Incertidumbre

**_Diasclaimer_**: Shingeki no kyojin no me pertenece! (Eso me deprime). Si fuera mio, Eren y Levi estarían juntos y casados, el escuadrón de Heichou no hubiera muerto y ninguno de los titan-shifter sería malo. Ah! Y Marco estaría vivito y coleando! :D

**Lazos**

**Capítulo IV: Incertidumbre.**

Levi miró los tres resultados entre sus manos. Las tres brillantes, casi burlonas lineas rojas que parecían querer abofetearlo una y otra vez, sólo podían significar una cosa.

**Positivo.**

Quiso vomitar, por un segundo. Podía sentir como su pecho se encogía, y el familiar pero no menos incómodo sudor frío tomaba lugar en todo su cuerpo, proporcionándole una sensación incómoda y desagradable.

Desechó los tres dispositivos plásticos y se lavó las manos unas tres veces, sólo por si acaso. Salió con pasos lentos de su baño personal y se lanzó sobre las revueltas sábanas de su cama, haciéndose ovillo entre las variadas capas de tela que lo protegían del frío invernal.

_Estoy jodido. Completa y totalmente jodido_, pensó amargamente. Habían pasado un par de días desde que Hanji le había dado la noticia. Días en los que había estado inquieto, nervioso e irritable a causa de la inmensa incertidumbre que crecía cada vez más en su cabeza. Sabía perfectamente que la mujer no mentía, y aún así había vuelto a cerciorarse, sólo por si quedaba la pequeña, minúscula posibilidad de que todo fuera un juego retorcido o una estúpida confusión.

No lo era.

Soltó una seca, lúgubre carcajada que fue pronto acompañada por la inesperada humedad en sus ojos. Internamente agradeció a todos los posibles dioses de que había echado casi a patadas a su amante, con la excusa de que vivía más en el departamento que en su propia casa con su familia. Odiaba sentirse frágil. Odiaba cuando dejaba caer ésa máscara de independencia, coraje y desinterés frente al mundo. Y aún más que éso, odiaba tener que ocultar su debilidad ante la persona que más le importa en ese mundo.

- Soy patético... - susurró a la nada, hundiéndose cada vez más en los cobertores. El olor de Eren seguía impregnado en la tela, logrando calmar de a poco en poco su turbulento subconsciente. Sonrió triste. - Le acabo de arruinar la vida. - _¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué siempre destruyo todo lo que toco? _Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer con más libertad por su rostro, magullando su orgullo poco a poco. - Malditas hormonas... - Gruñó infantilmente, en un último intento por escudar su recién descubierta sensibilidad emocional.

_¿Qué debería hacer? _El pensamiento llegó a su cabeza como una flecha atravesando la carne. ¿Sería capaz de deshacerse del neonato? ¿Del fruto artificial de Eren y su propia carne? No. No podría. Ni siquiera quería pensar en la posibilidad. Demasiada sangre había manchado sus manos, y no tenía pensado agregar a su propio bebé a la lista.

_Bebé. Nuestro bebé._

_¿Cómo será? _

_¿Se parecerá a ambos?_

El moreno cerró los ojos, y como si las hubiera invocado, miles de imágenes de pequeños infantes, todos con grandes y expresivos ojos de color verde azulado le sonrieron desde su cabeza. Algunos eran niños, otros eran niñas, pero todos poseían esa misma característica mezclada estratégicamente con algunos rasgos suyos. Sonrió, a pesar de su dilema. Nunca había sido gran admirador de los niños, mucho menos de los bebés. Tantas secreciones y olores en un solo ser viviente no era la mejor idea de perfección para el joven doctor. Aún así, la sola idea de tener en un futuro a su pequeño bebé entre los brazos envió ondas de calidez a través de todo su cuerpo. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que tener conocimiento de su estado lo iba a cambiar tanto? Otra imagen similar llegó a su mente, con Eren sonriendo mientras le daba su biberón al pequeño bulto entre sus brazos.

Soltó otra sonrisa triste, llevando distraídamente una mano a su bajo vientre. No podía arruinarle la vida de ésa manera. No a él.

Eren debía estudiar, salir adelante para lograr un título con qué mantenerse. Debía triunfar en su vida sin ningún tipo de interrupciones ni obstáculos que se interpusieran en su camino. Y por mucho que éso doliera, Levi siempre había sido un obstáculo en su camino. Él merecía algo mejor, y lamentablemente, el moreno nunca había sido esa opción.

No podía agregarle otra carga a sus hombros. No a la persona que había logrado amar con mucho más que su alma.

- Debí haber sido más fuerte... - murmuró abatido. _Debí haber aguantado la tentación cuando pude, _completó en su mente. Y sí, el sentimiento de culpa que llevaba sintiendo por los últimos dos años volvió a golpearle. Después de todo, había sido él quien lo había comenzado todo.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos, perdiéndose en la memoria del que había sido el inicio de su fin. Recordaba la lluvia torrencial, el constante alumbrar del cielo causado por los rayos de la tormenta. Él había sido uno de los nuevos residentes del hospital bajo la tutela de Grisha, con diferencia en que ya poseía cierta práctica por su papel improvisado como médico del regimiento. Había estado presente en el momento en que la noticia se les fue dada a los hijos de los recién difuntos doctores. Había sido el único en ir tras el estúpido mocoso cuando éste había emprendido su huída del hospital. Lo había traído a casa, lo había secado y alimentado intentando apartar el ligero sentimiento de culpa en su mente. El chico había necesitado contacto, algo que lo hiciera sentirse vivo al momento, y él se vio obligado a ceder. Lo había dejado tomarlo por completo, había apartado sus penas por sólo un momento.

O éso se había repetido a si mismo horas después del entierro, intentando no sentirse un depravado ante la tumba de los padres del chico al que tan solo unas cuantas horas atrás acababa de desvirgar.

- La vida da giros realmente extraños. - se dijo a sí mismo el doctor, aún acostado debajo de las múltiples frazadas. Había pensado que sería sólo un capricho, una especie de favor hacia el menor en un momento de crisis. Nunca, en sus más salvajes sueños habría pensado que se enamoraría de un estúpido mocoso, en tan solo cuestión de pocos meses.

Suspiró, incorporándose en la cama. Había tomado su decisión. _Saldré de su vida por completo. Dejaré que sea feliz... aunque no sea conmigo._ El pensamiento le arrancó un pequeño, casi inaudible quejido de dolor. Tomó su celular de entre las almohadas y marcó un número de entre su lista de contactos. Esperó unos cuantos segundos a que la persona al otro lado de la línea contestara. Pronto, la voz profunda de uno de sus más confiables compañeros respondió la llamada.

- Doctor Smith al habla. -

-Erwin... - respondió el moreno, intentándo ocultar lo rasposo e inusualmente tembloroso de su propia voz.

-¿Levi...? - La preocupación se apoderó inmediatamente de la voz del otro. - ¿Levi, estás bien? ¿Sucede algo?-

El mencionado no pudo evitar sentirse ligeramente divertido, en una forma bastante cínica, por la preocupación del ex-comandante. Erwin Smith, el hombre que no hesitaba en hacer sacrificios necesarios, siempre por un bien mayor. Era irónico cómo después de que casi todo el equipo de reconocimiento marine se diera de baja, ellos dos hubieran optado por trabajos centrados en salvar vidas.

- Erwin, necesito un traslado con urgencia. - soltó el moreno. - Necesito salir de Shingashina lo antes posible. ¿Crees que haya espacio en tu hospital? - continuó, no dando más espacio a explicaciones. El rubio al otro lado pareció entender.

- Veré que puedo hacer... - contestó en voz baja a través del dispositivo.

-Gracias, Erwin. - expresó su gratitud. El ex-superior optó por ignorar el extraño gesto proveniente de su seco ex-sargento, no muy seguro de como actuar acorde a la situación. Decidió no presionar más el tema. Ambos terminaron la llamada sin decir más. Levi suspiró, completamente abatido.

_Necesito verlo... aunque sea una vez más._

Miró la brillante pantalla de su celular, encontrándose con la hermosa sonrisa de su mocoso. Era una imagen reciente, tomada hacía menos de un par de semanas. Ambos estaban abrazados, sentados en un parque cercano al hospital. Eren sonreía a la cámara, sus ojos verdes iluminados con lo que se podría decir, era la más pura de las alegrías. Él, por su parte, no se veía tan contento a simple vista. Su rostro estaba girado, mirando fijamente al menor con lo que muchos determinarían como molestia. Sólo aquellos que lo conocían bien podían notar el extraño brillo en sus ojos, junto a la no tan visible expresión de cariño que se mostraba entre sus ligeramente relajados músculos faciales.

Se veían felices.

_Quiero verlo sonreír de nuevo._

Se sorprendió un poco al ver una gran gota caer por sobre la amplia pantalla de su celular. ¿No había ya dejado de llorar?. Se secó nuevamente el rostro con la manga de su suéter, aspirándo el aroma del menor impregnado en él. Hizo una pequeña mueca. Había tantas cosas de Eren allí...

_Necesito sentirlo... una última vez..._

Tomando una decisión, marcó ese número que se sabía de memoria. No confiaba en su voz, por lo que optó por escribirle mientras trataba de ignorar los pequeños temblores que recorrían su cuerpo. Presionó el botón de enviar y esperó paciente por la respuesta.

-XXX-

Eren despertó de su ligero sueño al sentir su teléfono vibrar a su lado. Buscó y se revolvió entre las sábanas por el dichoso aparato, soltando un extraño sonido de victoria al encontrarlo.

-¡Lo encontré!- exclamó ronco, anormalmente activo para alguien que acaba de despertar. - ¿Uh? Es de Levi... - murmuró extrañado al mirar en la pantalla. Desbloqueó el artefacto, internamente preguntándose por el inesperado mensaje. El moreno no había sido nunca alguien de andar mandando mensajes a menos de que fuera algo importante. Su sorpresa aumentó aún más cuando leyó el contenido de lo que le habían enviado.

_**"Oi, imbécil. Espero que estés libre el domingo.**_

_** Te espero a las 10am en el centro comercial.**_

_**No faltes o estás muerto.**_

_**-Levi"**  
_

- Es... ¿Una cita? - se preguntó extrañado. _Qué extraño. Usualmente soy yo quien le dice que salgamos... _- Con que mañana, ¿Eh? ¿Para éso me quería fuera del departamento, para planearlo? - la mente del castaño no paraba de conjeturar. El moreno había estado actuando extraño desde lo de la visita de Hanji, y por un momento no pudo evitar preocuparse. Había estado teniendo un mal presentimiento desde el momento en que vio a la inusualmente seria mujer desaparecer tras la puerta ese día. - Supongo que no es nada raro. Estoy imaginando cosas. - concluyó sin darle más importancia al asunto. tomó de nuevo el celular y envió la rápida respuesta.

**_"Estaré ahí._**

**_PD: te amo._**

**_-Eren" _**

Dejó el teléfono sobre la cama y se levantó, estirándose camino al baño. Se encargó de sus necesidades y empezó con la rutina diaria de acicalamiento personal a la que ya se había acostumbrado luego de dos años de salir con el moreno. Encendió la regadera, y se deshizo de su ropa, esperando a que el agua tomara una temperatura ideal para su cuerpo. No pudo evitar mirarse de soslayo por el espejo, notando positivamente los cambios de su cuerpo adolescente.

Había cambiado mucho en los últimos dos años, o por lo menos físicamente. Ya no era el chico delgado y larguirucho que había sido "tomado desde abajo" por su actual amante. Había crecido, llegando a medir exactamente 1.84m. Había desarrollado mucha más masa muscular, sin llegar a ser grotesco, y su cabello caía ahora sobre un poco más arriba de los hombros. Su rostro también había madurado, terminando en una mandíbula fuerte que atraía tanto a hombres como mujeres.

Pero él no estaba interesado en nadie más. Había estado pensando en su decisión, preguntándose si sería la correcta. Quería entrar a la universidad, comenzar a trabajar lo antes posible para poder lograr aquello que tanto quería. Necesitaba marcar a Levi como suyo, de una manera más allá de lo carnal, para que todo el mundo supiese a quien le pertenecía ese pequeño gruñón.

Quería comprometerse completamente con él.

Entró en la regadera, dejando que el agua cayera sobre su cuerpo, relajándolo. Dejó sus pensamientos volar, imaginando cómo sería una vida entera junto a Levi. ¿Se quedarían en el departamento o comprarían entre los dos uno más grande? ¿Tendrían mascotas? ¿Tendrían... hijos juntos? Se rió ligeramente ante la idea. No sabía por qué, pero no podía dejar de imaginarse a su amante cargando a un bebé. Era absurdo y lo sabía. El ex-soldado nunca había demostrado ningún tipo de interés en los niños._ Pero quizás, sólo quizás..._

-¡Eren! ¡Apresúrate, o el desayuno se te va a enfriar! - _Mikasa... _pensó el adolescente negando con la cabeza. Se rió divertido, acostumbrado a la actitud maternal, casi sobreprotectora de su hermana.

-¡Ya voy! ¡Dame un minuto! - gritó de regreso. Cerró la ducha y se secó rápidamente, intentando tardar lo menos posible. Tomó un par de boxers y una sudadera del armario, un par de calcetines y por último, un pantalón arrugado del suelo. No se había tardado más de cinco minutos cuando ya se encontraba caminando rumbo a la cocina.

- Buenos días. - les sonrió a los dos presentes en la mesa. Mikasa asintió con la cabeza, sonriéndole de regreso, mientras que Armin se giró para saludarlo de regreso.

- ¡Buenos días! - exclamó el siempre alegre joven. Había estado viviendo con ellos desde hacía mas o menos un año, debido a la repentina muerte de su abuelo por culpa de la enfermedad. Entre los tres habían tomado pequeños trabajos que no les quitaran mucho tiempo y habían podido mantenerse a flote bastante bien. La herencia que se les había dejado a los dos hermanos permanecía intacta, para uso exclusivo de sus estudios universitarios. Armin, por otro lado, ya había recibido varias cartas con distintos ofrecimientos para becas completas.

-¿Dormiste bien? - preguntó amable la asiática. Eren asintió, sirviéndose un poco de comida en el plato.

-Mhn - fue el sonido afirmativo que salió de su boca. Los otros dos ocupantes de la mesa lo miraron con reproche.

- Eren... traga antes de intentar hablar. - lo regañó el rubio desde su lugar. El mencionado giró los ojos.

- Si, mamá... - murmuró por lo bajo luego de tomar un sorbo de su jugo de naranja. Armin y Mikasa también habían cambiado con los años. El rubio había pasado de ser el niño débil con quien todos se metían, a un adolescente casi igual de alto que él mismo, más desarrollado y con el cabello sujeto en una media cola. Mikasa, por su parte, ya no era una niña sola e indefensa como el día en que había llegado a la casa. Sonrió. _No sé que haría sin ellos._ - ¿Tienen pensado algo para hoy? - preguntó después de un par de bocados más. Hacía bastante tiempo que ninguno estaba en casa para el fin de semana, y el castaño tenía ganas de pasar el día con su familia.

- Yo no tengo nada que hacer.- se encogió de hombros la morena, tomando un sorbo de su taza de té. Armin respondió de igual manera. - Podemos pasar el día aquí, viendo películas o algo... - sugirió calmada. Los otros dos asintieron y ella sonrió. Se encontraba feliz de poder compartir con su hermano, al cual ya casi no veía por culpa del maldito enano gruñón. - Tengo la nueva película de Thor que me prestó Mina en la escuela. -

-¡Genial! Una película sobre Armin. - se rió el castaño. El mencionado lo miró con desprecio, rehusándose a ser comparado con una masa de músculos sin cerebro que cree en la magia.

-¡No es gracioso! ¡No me parezco a él! - se quejó en voz alta, recogiendo los platos de la mesa. Su puchero sólo aumento cuando recibió un "Si te pareces" simultáneo por parte de los hermanos.

- Sólo acéptalo, Armin ¡Son idénticos! - continuó el más alto, siendo apoyado por un asentimiento de su hermana.

Los tres jóvenes continuaron discutiendo, cambiando el tema de vez en cuando mientras se ponían cómodos en la amplia sala de la casa. Cada uno de ellos tomó lugar en el sofá, envolviéndose entre mantas en lo que terminó siendo una enorme masa de extremidades y cojínes amontonados. Varias bolsas y recipientes de Oreos, Doritos, Pringles y otras frituras llenaron el espacio de sobra entre los tres adolescentes.

Pronto, los tres pares de ojos quedaron prendados a la película, todos inconscientemente felices del progreso en sus vidas.

_**Continuará...**_

-XXX-

Hola holaaaa! q tal? como les va? me extrañaron mucho mucho?

ok, se que les prometí que lo subiría antes del domingo, pero a penas tuve tiempo de empezar a escribirlo ayer D:

La parte buena? YA TENGO A MI BEBE DE REGRESO! si, señoras y señores, mi querida y fiel computadora esta de regreso para hacerlos sufrir más de mis disparates xD

ahora, sobre la historia: Felicidades, eren y levi! son gemelos! eso si, a partir de ahora comienza el drama en la historia. No les voy a mentir, les va a tocas sufrir a los dos, por lo menos en los proximos cuatro capitulos D:

pasando a un tema no tan triste... Gracias por los que me respondieron con posibles nombres para los bebes! No les voy a decir cuales van a ser porq sera una sorpresita xD pero ya es oficial y ya los escogí.

asi q ya saben! si tienen alguna pregunta u observacion con respecto a la historia me preguntan por aqui y yo les respondo xD Sugerencias tambien son bien recibidas :D

Prometo actualizar pronto xD nos leemos!

att: alex


End file.
